Lunch Talks
by Memento Mori-Pontifex Mortis
Summary: Russia has his chance. He's going to take it and he's not going to let it go. Any and all flames will go to Mr. Russia as it is probably freezing in Russia. I'm cold to but I got more blankets!


**Title: Take My Hand**

**Pairing: RusEst**

**Rating: K+**

**Warning: Yaoi, Fluff, my writing, OOC.**

_**\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\\\\\\\**_

This moment is long over due.

Russia has been waiting months, and years and he has counted the minutes that as a couple, they've lost. Sure, their respective countries have had some problems over those years, but they have not. Russia has not been able to get the other alone, not since the days when the other had lived with Russia but now, now was the time. At the end of the World Meeting, Russia walked over to his once-beloved spot, a smile on his face.

"Hello.." Russia said sweetly. Estonia turned to face him, with a huge smile.

"Hi." Estonia placed his laptop away. "How are you?" He asked in Russian.

Still smiling, Russia answered, "I am good. And, how are you?"

"Bored and hungry." Estonia said with a laugh. "Are you doing anything? Maybe you can join me for lunch?"

"I would love to~" Russia sang despite the looks that they were getting from the other nations.

"Good!"

And with that, they walked out of the meeting room. Sure it was just lunch but it was still-

"So, how have you been recently?" Estonia asked, cutting into his thoughts, even though it wasn't like the other nation didn't basically live in Russia's thought. It wasn't like Russia spent almost ever waking moment remembering his time with the other, no... no way.

"I have been well. Things have been going fine." He answered, "How have you been? Everything has been good?"

Estonia smirked, "I've been. . . great! Everything has been going good." Estonia motioned to a little café, that had an outside pavilion before sitting at on of the tables and calling a waitress over. Russia quickly sat down and looked at the menu before deciding what he wanted. They both placed their order, much to the delight of the new waitress and settled into a comfortable silence as they waited.

"... I've missed you."

Russia looked jolted for a moment before he spoke up, "I have missed you too."

"I.. I was going to visit you... I just.. I just didn't-" Estonia was cut off.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me." Ivan argued, reaching across the table to hold onto Eduard's hand. "I understand." And that was the truth. Ivan fully understood why the Baltic had never been able to visit without it being political. There were a whole bunch of reasons; most of them being their peers. What would they say? Would they over-react? Would they try and separate them again? What about their bosses? Would they make a big deal about it? Would- And the questions went on and on.

"And... I thank you for that." Eduard squeezed his hand, "Really. It's been so busy with all the growth my country has been going through... but.. through it all, I've thought about you."

"Oh?"

A little laugh and then, "Yes, I've thought about our old relationship. I've thought about our circumstances and I've... I've come up with answers."

"And... what are these answers?"

"I.. I... I still want to be with you. Despite what everyone says about you, I see the side that- that's not bad." Eduard sighed as the waitress brought their order. Once she left he began again, "I see your good side, and I love that about you."

Smiling, Ivan spoke, "I love your good side too."

"Then... should we pick up where we left off?" Eduard questioned.

"We should pick up just a little before that, Da?" Ivan replied.

"I would love that."

And the moment was over but not lost. In fact, that moment proved quite fruitful.

_**\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\\\\\\\**_

**A/N: Sooooooo more RusEst. Aren't I amazing? So why did I write this? I have no clue.**

** I'm going to go back in my little hole and continue writing things like this. Hopefully you'll see this pairing again soon! :)**


End file.
